Mr. Phee
Mr. Phee is the mean and abusive stepfather of Charles, and the quarternary antagonist in Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude. He was known to be extremely shrewd and arrogant. D. Isaac Thomas based Nicholas Phee off of his own stepbrother, Micheal Price. Background Origins Both accounts of Phee's childhood seem to contradict each other's accounting of events. Phee claimed that he obeyed his parents and pretended to show interest in everything they discussed or did together, regardless of how dull or unethical it was. This shrewd behavior worked for him, as he was rarely, if ever, punished, which his sister deeply envied. However, Leah has said that his parents were neglectful and he was bullied at school, and became extremely selfish as a result. Eventually, Mr. Phee married someone in Texas and had a son named Nicholas Phee. However, he divorced his wife, and Nicholas lived with her. Later, he fell in love with someone else, and when she moved to Utah, he followed her there intending to stalk her. As an undisclosed individual "needed him" there, he chose to remain in the state. Establishing a home for both individuals in his grandmother's former residency, he eventually met Leah in 2007 and fell in love with her. Leah had two children, a small boy and Charles. When Charles was younger, he frequently "trolled" him, especially in matters of time and pop culture, annoying the aspiring teenager. After he separated temporarily from Leah's family in 2010, he mercilessly stalked Leah for months until she began awkwardly falling in love with him, and the two married, though he refused to get anything signed because of his own self-righteous mindset. Physical appearance It would seem that the physical health of Mr. Phee leaves a great deal to be desired. He is hairy, has a grizzled and overgrown beard, sports a large gut, and is six feet tall and quite stocky. He was born with a kidney disease and, at his current age, is so incompetent at exercise and dieting that he can barely walk. He usually dresses formally. Leah claims he has an apple-shaped figure. Charles has made aspersions on his lack of beauty and intelligence in the past, especially because Mr. Phee is extremely sensitive about his awful condition. Personality Mr. Phee was the embodiment of narcissism. His intelligent, sophisticated, and at times calm demeanor masked his more sinister qualities such as cruelty, arrogance, egotism, and previously stated narcissism, and overall a truly monstrous individual from presumably the most diabolical kind much like Natalia Thornton, although arguably far darker in overall nature than even the Supreme Leader. Similar to other self-focused narcissists, Phee was motivated by fear, specifically the fear of losing his control over other individuals. He was very calculating and extremely prideful, judgmental, and self-righteous, believing that his philosophies, morals, and values are superior and that everyone should abide by them and doing anything in his power to enforce this. For instance, he believes that there is no good and evil, and considers those who disagree with him to "have a twelve-year-old mentality". He also does not believe in the past or future, and used to make jokes about it at Charles' expense when he was younger. He even went so far as to make his marriage with Leah legally official, as he considered it "an pointlessly stupid and overrated protocol". He is physically abusive of her as well. Although he used to tolerate Charles' half brother, he eventually became very verbally abusive towards him, considering him to be weak and simple-minded. He is also hypocritical, much like his wife Leah and his son Nicholas, something even Leah is willing to admit: while he has used logic many times, he will frown down on it and even contest it if it contradicts his own desires. His hypocrisy is also shown by his asinine accusations of Charles stalking Valiera Nelson, even though he mercilessly stalked Leah for months until she began awkwardly falling in love with him, and had previously moved to Utah in the first place in order to stalk somebody else. He was a "family man" who befriended shady and unusual people from all over the city, but again frowned on those who did likewise. He said he was delighted to be a part of a family, but he admitted later that he actually hated children. He also enjoys watching movies with a lot of violence, but frowns upon those who enjoy it, and sometimes even pretends not to enjoy it himself. Additionally, he claims to have a spiritual connection to pets, when he is spiritually shredded and frequently abuses the term. Moreover, Phee confessed that he had never been fond of children, even expressing hatred for them, as he once confessed to Leah, in stark and nearly blatant contrast to Charles and Valiera Nelson. Despite proving this by mistreating Charles (as he criticizes him and insults his personal preferences frequently) and having no real sentiment towards the latter's half brother, he at least seems to be tolerant of his own son, Nicholas, who would appear to have inherited many of his negative qualities, though even Nicholas was neglected by his father. Due to his hubris, egomania, and overall unbelievable narcissism, Phee clearly suffers from a vast superiority complex. Phee is also vain, something which stems from his insecurity about his weight. Nevertheless, he continues to drink beer, alluding to his lack of self-discipline. It is possible that his alcoholism furthered his mental decline and made his narcissistic nature even more extreme. Development D. Isaac Thomas based this individual off of his own stepfather, who he claimed was never eager to discuss anything except for his maturity, or his stepdad's perceived lack thereof. Thomas commented that Phee was an unusually realistic villain and noted that it was extremely rare for a D.I.T. villain to live with the main character. Author's comments "I talked to him when he was actually around, but the only subject that took his fancy was my maturity, or his perceived lack thereof. Mr. Phee is one of the most realistic villains on any DLU book. He was one of the only D.I.T. villains to live beside the main character day by day." Role in the book Mr. Phee is mentioned a few times, though initially he has a presence and little else. In December, Charles and Mr. Phee had a falling-out when he joked about his weight and he took it personally and was unaware Charles was being funny. Although he asked for forgiveness, he did not truly desire it, as this was "the candle on the slime-flavored cake". Weeks later, he was made the godfather of the daughter of one of his friends, prompting him to confess to Leah that he hated children. Mr. Phee became increasingly abusive towards his family, until Leah made up her mind that they must move away. On May 12, Phee was held in the backyard with Nicholas by officers while Charles and his family collected their possessions. Relationships Family Mr. Phee has a very negative relationship with his family, due to being physically incompetent, mentally warped, and spiritually crippled. He has a strained relationship with his own wife, Leah, and his ex-wife, of whom he divorced for unknown reasons. Nicholas Phee He has a good relationship with his son Nicholas Phee, who looks up to him and respects him. This is good coming from Nicholas, who has clearly deluded himself that he is above virtually everybody. Charles Compared to his mother, Charles' relationship with his stepfather is relatively mellow, but he claimed that neither of them understood him. It is known that the individual did not approve of his feelings for Valiera Nelson or Luke Norris, considering them to be extremely insecure and selfish and "way too alike", angering Charles. Nevertheless, he did notably approve of his inviting Rose Johannson to his house. He also took them to the school dance and bought him a flower to give to Johannson. However, when he discovered Rose had used drugs before, he drove Charles' opinion of him to boiling point by placing a restraining order on her, as well as Carl Alex and Ann Mex. He also did not want Adam Whitman over until he had met his parents. Mr. Phee was extremely critical and argumentative, as Charles was the member of his new family that contrasted him the most. While Charles was physically, mentally, and spiritually stable, Phee was physically incompetent, mentally warped, and spiritually crippled. The individual was oblivious to his own faults and considered himself a superior being socially and in all three of the aforementioned fields. He frequently insulted Charles' opinions as well. Phee and Charles had a falling-out when he joked about his weight and he took it personally and was unaware Charles was being funny. Although he asked for forgiveness, he did not truly desire it, as this was "the candle on the slime-flavored cake". He hated him even more when he learned that he hated children, which in turn augmented the fact that he hated Charles for no good reason. Charles' half brother Phee was known to tolerate Charles' half brother, but he had no real sentiment towards him. However, he eventually became very verbally abusive towards him, considering him to be weak and simple-minded. Category:Characters Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Sequel characters Category:Adults Category:Students Category:Bullies Category:American characters Category:Stepparents Category:Characters based on real people